mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuba Marui
"If I win then you have to speak to me in Keigo for the rest of your lives! You'll respect me too! And you'll address me as Mitsuba-sama!" '' Mitsuba Marui in Episode 9 '''Mitsuba Marui' (丸井 みつば Marui Mitsuba) is the eldest of the Marui triplets. She goes to Kamohashi Elementary and acts as if she is the most popular and most respected person in the entire school. She is part of class 6-3. She enjoys causing trouble and is aptly described as a "precocious sadist". Attributes Appearance Mitsuba has short brown hair tied into two little side-ponytails. She dresses casually with a jacket, shirt and skirt along with striped thigh-high socks and boots. Contrary to her sadistic image, she also wears childish animal-print panties (she even has a collection of Zodiac animals). She's also a little wide around the middle, something which she worries about excessively. Personality and Interests Mitsuba is extremely sadistic and appears to have a superiority complex, wanting her classmates to address her as "Mitsuba-sama" and serve her. She often ends her sentences in "ne". She is very much a tsundere character; despite her mean and rough personality, it seems that this is at least partly a façade as she looks out for those she cares about a lot and actually has a childish and gentle side to her personality, though she takes great pains to hide it. Mitsuba even admits it saying that she should act strong because she is the eldest sister. She also slips up from her tough and dismissive attitude and reveals her kindness often, such as when Futaba made replacement pencil cases for her sisters after she broke Mitsuba's, and Mitsuba kept hers long after her sisters had stopped. Other examples are her friendly-rival relationship with Sugisaki, when she tries to help Hitoha after they got locked in the gym equipment locker and when she, along with her friends, gave a Valentine chocolate to Yabe after he didn't receive anything (this was only seen in the manga). However, she does have a legitimately sadistic aspect to her, as she sometimes seems unable to stop herself from upsetting other girls and enjoys seeing looks of anguish and despair in the faces of people she interrogates. Other than being inconsiderate and sometimes purposely mean, Mitsuba's personality is characterized by a general lack of willpower and desire for instant gratification and because of this, she puts on weight, a physical trait which she is desperate to remove. She is not, however, desperate enough to stick to a strict exercise regimen; the most she has ever done has been a few sporadic sit-ups and she normally comes up with excuses for why now is not a good time to start exercising. Instead, she is drawn to exercising machines, particularly vibrating ab belts, to do the work for her. Despite being extremely arrogant, Mitsuba is not especially talented at anything. She only gets average grades, and although she is not as dull as Futaba, she is outshined by the very diligent Hitoha. She is very bad at sports and physical things, though, only slightly better than Hitoha. She is also a shockingly bad artist and her drawings rarely even look like what they're meant to be. She can't cook, although she is at least good at making instant meals. She is generally not very knowledgeable about things, although she pretends to be, which gets her into trouble often. Relationships Futaba and Hitoha Marui Mitsuba is frequently manipulative and mean to her sisters, but she doesn't hesitate to come to their defense when they appear to be in actual danger. Futaba seems to love Mitsuba and sometimes even looks up to her as her big sister. As a consequence of this, she is the easiest for Mitsuba to manipulate, although this often ends with Futaba accidentally hurting her somehow or otherwise messing up her plans. Hitoha, on the other hand, has very little respect for Mitsuba. She often argues with Mitsuba and her stock insult is to call her a "female pig (メス豚)". Despite their frequent animosity, Hitoha does care about Mitsuba, which she shows by her occasional worrying about her and even displays of pity at times. Soujirou Marui Mitsuba is very embarrassed by him and often denies him, such as when Mitsuba made him get arrested during the pool incident. However, she was affectionate towards him when she was little. Miku Sugisaki Sugisaki and Mitsuba are bitter rivals and compete over everything. Miku's obsession with knocking Mitsuba down a peg often results in looking like a different kind of obsession from Mitsuba's perspective, who believes she is a pervert and a lesbian. Despite this, they spend a lot of time hanging out and they each go over to the others' house often. Even so, the two girls are much too proud to acknowledge any hint of friendship between them, so they spend most of their time together sniping at each other. Shinya Satou She is disgusted by him, as she believes him to be a pervert after an incident with her underwear. However, it is revealed in the manga that the two of them used to be friends when they were younger. In the manga, it is shown that sometimes they can get along like they did in the past. Appearances Manga Mitsuba debuted in Chapter 1 of the published manga. Yabe decides to play the game of musical chairs with his students. Mitsuba sits on Inuguchi, using him as a chair and completely disobeys to Yabe, calling him Yabecchi (hence his nickname). When Yabe makes the Marui triplets stand up, Futaba and Mitsuba got all fired up, like they were about to fight. Mitsuba made a dash for one of the chairs and Futaba grabbed her legs, and face-planted her right through the chair, making her bleed. Her manga design originally had much longer bangs until Futaba cut them accidentally in Chapter 9. She is also slightly kinder in the manga than in the anime. Anime Mitsuba appears in Episode 1. Much like in the manga, she uses Inuguchi as a chair and gets hurt when Futaba accidentally face-planted her with a chair. After the triplets noticed that Yabe has a crush on Kuriyama, they decided to bust his crotch and have Kuriyama treat him. They tried to hurt by several ways, with Mitsuba using a rope and having a sadistic vision of her standing on Yabe’s crotch. Mitsuba was slightly concerned by Futaba and warned her not to hurt him because with her strength "it might be a full blown sex change" if she busted his crotch. Things did end with Yabe sacking himself on Kuriyama’s head, while Mitsuba was disappointed since she couldn’t be the one to hurt him. However, Kuriyama didn’t have her glasses and believed that Yabe was a fourth grader, much to everyone’s dismay. The triplets apologized in the end. Songs *Arigataku Omoinasai yo ne! *Choujo da shi, ne! *Tsuyoi Surudoi Shougakusei (with Futaba and Hitoha) *Mittsu Kazoete Daishuugou! (with Futaba and Hitoha) *Waga Na wa Shougakusei (with Futaba and Hitoha) *Anta Nanka! (with Sugisaki) *Masaka Sanransei!? (with Futaba and Hitoha) *Mousugu Chuugakusei (with Futaba and Hitoha) Trivia *Her name means "three leaf". *A running gag in the anime is that her desk always gets destroyed by Futaba. She is also the one whom Futaba most often injuries accidentally. *Another running gag is that Mitsuba likes to wear childish animal-print panties, despite always putting on airs of maturity. *She is called "The Oldest (長女)" by her classmates. *In the anime, a high-pitched sound effect of mushakora (むしゃこら) sounds every time she eats. *In the manga, Mitsuba originally has much longer bangs until Chapter 9, when her bangs get cut evenly by Futaba. Mitsuba then permanently switches to this hairstyle in subsequent chapters, with her original style never being seen again. *In the first season's opening, Mitsuba briefly considers changing the name of the show to Mitsuba-sama, but is pushed away by Hitoha before she is able to. *She had a small crush on Yabecchi in Chapter 6 of the manga, although it was later revealed that she was only interested in him because she believed he had something with Kuriyama (Futaba mentions that Mitsuba is only interested in someone when that person is with someone else). *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 1st place (narrowly beating Hitoha by 1%). *In S01E08 of the anime, Mitsuba's weight is shown to be 42.5 kg (93 lbs). *Her height is shown to be 123 cm (4 ft 8½) in episode eight of the first season. *One of her pigtails got cut by Futaba with a snow nail in episode 6 of the anime Category:Characters